Pokemon Journey: Black's Adventure
by EbonHwk
Summary: Black Hilbert is the resident prankster of Nuvema Town. So imagine his surprise when Cedric Juniper decides to sponsor him so he can go on a Journey. Now Black is traveling Unova, meeting new friends and fighting new enemies. Team Plasma a cult fixated on Pokemon Liberation, and Hilda White, Black's rival.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: A new story about PO KE MON. Anyways this is a black and white story, the protagonist is Black Hilbert, the male character who im sure you all know what he looks like, in this story hes an orphan and hates Hilda and Cheren, just dislikes Bianca. Blacks a prankster and immature guy who rarely shows maturity, and anything else youll learn in the story. Youll rarely get pokemon description, maybe some small ones but in this first chapter youll get full one about Black's starter. Not much all to say so read on my**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

_Chapter One, The __Beginning_

"BLACK, GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW"

Black Hilbert, the resident prankster of the Nuvema Town orphanage winced as Jane Smith, the caretaker of the orphans, shrieked.

"Yes" he said slowly, pulling the brim of his hat lower over his eyes so he didn't have to look her in the eye.

"What is this" she hissed.

Looking up, it took all he had not to smirk or grin as he saw all the other orphans dress in the best clothes they had, covered head to toe in purple and pink sparkles. "A new fashion trend" he said, before breaking into laughter not able to hold it back anymore.

Now you may be asking why the orphans were dressed in their best, well today was the day that trainers from Nuvema town would head out to start their journeys. While it usually wasn't a big deal, today Hilda White, and her friends Bianca and Cheren would be heading out. Hilda was the reason for the big deal, being the daughter of a past champion and said to be a prodigy, the residents of Nuvema were hoping she would once more bring glory to the small town in the corner of Unova.

"A fashion trend, a fashion trend. You've ruined their clothes, and you had to pick today of all days. Why Black, WHY" Jane shouted.

"Hey, you dont know it was me. It could have been Tom" Black said quickly, halting his laughter to slap on an innocent grin.

"Tom, Tom's three years old Black. You what thats it, you are not going to the send off today. Your grounded" Jane shouted.

"Oh no, not the send off" Black said voice dripping with sarcasm. It was a well known fact that Black hated the trio, being the same age and in the same grade at school. Well Bianca not so much but Hilda and Cheren's better then you attitude made them the brunt of Black's pranks.

"Come with me" she shouted grabbing Black's blue jacket clad arm, dragging him towards the door she shouted to the sparkle covered orphans "Get cleaned up, theres more clothes in the box in my office, they were going to be presents but I guess we have no choice."

Through Nuvema Jane dragged him, growling and muttering under her breath. While Black struggled to keep his pace with hers and a smirk that spoke volumes on how he didn't care about what was happening.

"Aurea" Jane called bursting into the pokemon laboratory, Black dragged behind her.

Aurea Juniper head snapped towards the duo a surprised look on her face, "Jane, Black. What happened?" she asked, Aurea Juniper was Jane's fallback plan on when she couldn't make sure Black would stay in his room, thus Black and Professor Juniper had gotten to know each other very well.

"Purple and pink sparkles, do you have someone that could watch" she said letting go of Black's arm.

"Jane because of the sendoff all my assistants aren't here, I gave them the day off. And I have to be at the sendoff" Juniper sighed.

"I could watch the boy" came a voice from the room behind Juniper. Out stepped an old man wearing a yellow dress shirt and brown slacks. "Dad" Juniper said surprised.

"Cedric Juniper" the man said holding his hand out for Black to shake, "Black Hilbert" Black said taking the hand.

"Thank you Mr Juniper, but I must be going. Dont do anything" Jane said, the last part was coupled with a glare at the boy. Before hurrying out of the lab.

"Dad, you want to watch him" Aurea said still surprised.

"Ya Why not. I have work I need to do and I'll enjoy the company" the man said smiling cheerfully.

"Thank you then, well I have to go. Black dont touch anything" Juniper said hurrying past the boy.

"Follow Me" Cedric said turning around and going back into the room he came from.

Shrugging Black followed the man, and entered the room. It was an office, a large desk covered in stacks of papers and a laptop, with various book shelves fulled with books covering the walls. Cedric sat down behind the desk, and Black seeing no other chair sighed before sitting down on the floor against the wall under a window.

He could hear from the window the sound of the residents of Unova all mulling about the entrance to route one. "Why is it that your not going?" Cedric asked suddenly.

"Huh, oh its, well um orphan" Black mumbled.

"Why that shouldn't stop you" Cedric said frowning.

"I didn't score high enough to get sponsored by the Professor, and I don't have enough money to buy a pokemon and then fund a journey" Black explained, reddening with embarrassment.

"Do you want to go on a journey?" Cedric asked.

"Obviously, go on a journey means getting out of this town, out of the town out of the orphanage" Black said, leaning his head back against the wall so he could stare up at the researcher, who was stroking his chin in thought.

"Well then that means I'll just have to sponsor you" Cedric said suddenly.

"Uh, what" Black said confused.

"Yes yes, I'll sponsor you. You seem like a good kid and my gut is saying that you'd be great with pokemon. And no one should be stripped of the chance to go on a journey" the man said grinning.

"Look, Um Mr Juniper. You don't have to, I'll figure out a way some how" Black said shaking his head.

"Nonsense" the man was saying as he scouped up a blue and black messenger bag, stuffing things into it, ranging from regular pokeballs and potions, to ropes and a canteen of water, while Black stared at the man confused.

"Here" Cedric said pushing the bag into Black's hands, who unconsciously slung it on.

"Now a pokemon and a pokedex" Cedric muttered going back to the desk, it was at this moment Black snapped back to it, and smirked. It didn't matter if this was practically charity, he was going on a journey, with a pokemon. Take that world.

"Ah here" Cedric said tossing him a small black and red device, which he knew to be a pokedex, "Put your information into it while I find you a pokemon" the man muttered leaving the office.

Activating the device, Black proceeded to put his information into it, upon finishing Cedric was stepping into the office holding a pokeball, "Here" the man said grinning.

Taking the pokeball with a grin, Black threw it into the air causing it to open and a white light to fill the room, the light died down to form a small fox like pokemon. It was a slate gray with red and black accents, it had triangular ears with dark insides and a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head. It had greenish blue eyes with red eyelids with circular red marks above them that resembled eyebrows. It had a ruff of black fur around its neck, and its four short limbs were tipped with red, its tail was short and bushy, and when it yawned it revealed to small fangs on the upper jaw.

"What is it?" Black asked looking at the fox like pokemon confused.

"You have a pokedex" Cedric said gesturing towards the device in his hand.

"Oh ya" Black muttered pointing the device at the pokemon causing it to activate, a picture of the pokemon appeared on the screen along with some information before and computerized voice sounded **"Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokemon, and loves to surprise people. Zorua are a dark type. This Zorua is a male, and has the ability Illusion. This Zorua's known attacks are; Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, and Dark Pulse. Note Dark Pulse was a hereditary move." **the machine blared leaving Black wide eyed.

"COOL" he shouted, before calming slightly and crouching in front of the Zorua.

"Hey Zorua, I'm Black, and your new trainer" Black said smiling slightly.

Zorua looked at him, before sniffing. Black seemed to have passed a test when Zorua leapt onto his shoulder. Nearly falling at the sudden weight, Black managed to keep his balance and carefully stood up. Cedric grinning handed him a plastic card, "Now you've got a pokemon, supplies and the card is your funds" the man said.

Looking down at it he saw it was a credit card, looking back up at the man Black smiled, "Thanks" he said.

"Well we better hurry if we want to make it to the send off"

* * *

**A/N:there you have it folks, sorry if any one seems out of character but well this is fanfiction and im not the creator of pokemon theyll act however the hell i want them to. So ya Zorua is his starter matches his personality a bit with the whole Tricky Fox Pokemon thing he has going for him, in this Cedric Juniper is Black's mentor, and while he knows Profesor Juniper and while he doesnt show it he resents her for not sponsoring him for his journey. Sponsoring is just that, a company or a professor sponsors you funding your journey, cause how else are small town kids going to get the money to go on a journey across an entire region. Review only if you have something to help improve my story and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

_**Chapter Two, The Sendoff**_

_"You, your nothing but an orphaned loser. I could take you any day"_


	2. The Sendoff

**A.N:the second chapter on the first day, BAM. Its time for the sendoff and Black's first battle, will he win or will he lose you better read to find out**

**Disclaimer: I dont own**

* * *

_Chapter Two, The Sendoff_

In true small town fashion, Black with Zorua on his shoulder and Cedric quickly made it to the sendoff. At the moment Professor Juniper stood in front of the entrance to the route, with Hilda, Cheren and Bianca behind her, "Ladies and Gentleman, today is the start of a new era for Nuvema town, today the Nuvema is sending out three new trainers" Aurea said into a megaphone.

Black was to busy sweat dropping at the start of her speech that he missed Cedric interrupting her. "Actually Aurea, today Nuvema has four new trainers." The man said stepping past the crowd.

"Dad" Juniper seemed surprised.

"People of Nuvema, I'd like you all to meet the trainer I am sponsoring Black Hilbert." It was here Cedric pushed Black foreward breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Um what" Black said looking lost. Causing Cedric to face palm.

"Him, your sponsoring him" came the disbelieving voice of Hilda White.

"What if he is." Black said, mouth curling into the mocking smirk he always had when he was speaking with Hilda or Cheren.

"Was I talking to you." Hilda said raising an eyebrow. "Mr Juniper, Black is practically failing school. Are you sure you want to waste your money on him?" she asked the man.

"I assure you Miss White, that I have complete trust in Black's abilities. So much in fact that I believe he could beat you" Cedric said smiling cheerfully.

"Um, Mr Juniper, you haven't seen my 'abilities' as you put it." Black whispered to Cedric.

"Even if he has these abilities, you have to ask his guardian before you send him off on a journey." Came the voice of Jane Smith.

"Ah Miss Smith, i would have thought you would have let the boy go." Cedric said, his cheerful grin still in place.

"Well yes, but its the polite thing to do." Jane said, stepping back into the crowd.

"Well he has permission, pokemon and a sponsor. And I still go by my word that he could beat you." Cedric said staring at Hilda.

"No he couldn't." Sputtered Hilda.

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind proving it then?" Cedric asked.

"Ya White, how about it." Black cut it in, both him and Zorua staring at the girl.

"A battle with you. Your nothing but an orphaned loser. I could take you any day" Hilda sneered, unclipping a pokeball from her jean shorts.

"Well then I'll referee." Cedric said stepping away as Hilda walked back to the entrance of route one, in it all Professor Juniper stared helplessly.

"This is a one on one battle between Hilda White, and Black Hilbert. The rules are simple knock the opponents pokemon out. As Black was the challenger he will call out his pokemon first!" Cedric yelled from his position beside the impromptu battle field at the center.

"Um we only have one pokemon each so does it really matter?" Black said leveling Cedric with a confused look.

"Just do it." Cedric said face palming.

"Okay then. Time for our first battle Zorua!" Black called out, as Zorua leapt off his shoulder to stand in front of him growling.

"Lets do this Tepig!" Hilda said throwing the pokeball she had unclipped. Out came the fire type starter of Unova. Having already learned about this pokemon when the school was preparing its students to go on their journey, so he had no need to whip out his pokedex.

"Ladies first." Hilda sneered.

"But Bianca's not battling." Black smirked, as Hilda's face tinted red with anger.

"Tepig tackle!" she barked.

The fire type, who had been curiously staring at Zorua. Snapped to attention, before charging at the fox like pokemon. "Zorua wait for it to come close then dodge and use scratch." Black said quietly so only Zorua with his pokemon senses highted ears could catch, Black received a nod from the fox so he assumed Zorua got the command.

"Tepig!" the fire type yelled as it closed in on the dark type. But Zorua quickly leapt to the side before scratching at the charging Tepig.

"Tepig!" Hilda shouted in concern,'seemed she had a heart after all' Black thought dryly.

"Okay Zorua, now use Dark Pulse." Black ordered calmly, smirk still on his face.

Zorua growled, as he brought his front legs up an orb of black and purple energy charging, before a cry of "Zorua!" sent the orb foreward, forming into a small beam.

"Tepig ember!" Hilda shouted.

"Te, tepig" Tepig shouted as he turned around letting a volley of small bursts of embers at the beam.

The fire type move collided with the dark type, causing a small explosion as the two moves discharged, covering the ground in smoke. "Use pursuit!" Black yelled. And the cry of "Tepig" showed him that Zorua had heard him.

The smoke slowly dispatched, to reveal a panting Tepig, and Zorua calmly staring at the fire type. "Dark Pulse once more." Black quickly snapped.

"Zorua" Zorua cried sending the beam at the tired pig.

"Ember!" Hilda yelled.

Tepig sucked in a deep breath before sending the volley of embers at the beam. Unlike last time the ember did nothing to the dark type beam, which ripped through, before colliding with the fire type "Tepig" the fire type shouted as it was blasted into the air. Landing on the ground with a thud, it let out a weak "Te...pig" before passing out.

"Tepig is unable to battle, Zorua and Black are the winners!" Cedric yelled, the crowd surrounding them were silent. Their saving grace had been defeated by this nobody.

Staring at Hilda as she returned her pokemon Black raised his hand in a thumbs up...only for him to turn it over into a thumbs down, causing Hilda's face to tint red in anger or embarrassment, Black didn't know. But he had just defeated Hilda White the supposed prodigy, and it felt good.

Walking towards Cedric as the loser trio, ran after Hilda who had marched into the route. Black held out his hand "Thanks" he said, smirk changing into a smile.

"I knew I was right." Cedric said cheerfully.

"Well cya Mr Juniper, I'll keep in touch." Black said grinning as he walked past the man.

"Black." Cedric called.

"Ya." Black turned only for Cedric to toss him a blue watch. "How do you expect to keep in touch without an Xtransceiver?" the man asked.

"Oh uh thanks." Black said putting the watch on.

"My numbers on in, and good luck on your journey!" Cedric yelled, as Black had started sprinting towards the route, leaving the still silent crowd in his wake.

"Why did you choose him dad?" Aurea asked coming to stand behind her father.

"I have a feeling that, that boy is going to do something great."

* * *

**A/N:So Black wins, obviously and Cedric has high hopes for our hero, join us next time on Pokemon Journey**

_Chapter Three, A Mysterious Vistor_

_"Your Pokemon, he seems very attached for you to have gotten him only today"_


	3. A Mysterious Visitor

**A/N: the next chapter, and for anyone who figured out the hint you know who appears. Not much else to say but read. oj and the Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

_Chapter Three, A Mysterious Visitor_

After five minutes of sprinting down route one with Zorua on his shoulder, Black slowed to a walk huffing, "I really...have to...run more" the fourteen year old panted. Reaching into the bag Cedric gave him, he searched around a bit before taking out the canteen. Gulping down the liquid, he slowly walked to the side of the route and sat down in the shade of a tree.

"You need a name." Black suddenly stated.

"Zo?" Zorua barked looking confused.

"A name, I cant just call you Zorua, That would be like you calling me Human." the teen said, staring up at the blue sky in thought.

"The pokedex says your the tricky fox pokemon, if you were a flying type I'd name you Hermes but." he mumbled to himself as Zorua continued looking at him confused.

"How about Loki?" came a voice breaking Black out of his inner thoughts.

"Huh?" the boy said looking up.

Standing in front of him was a boy a little older than him. The teen had long green hair and was wearing a black and white cap along with a white long sleeve and brown slacks. "Dude ever heard of personal space?" Black asked quirking a brow.

"Oh sorry" the boy mumbled stepping back, as Black stood up.

"Loki huh, what do you think Zorua. Would you like to be called Loki?" Black asked his starter.

"Zo" Zorua barked seeming to think it over, before the black fox nodded his head "Zorua!"

"Great." Black said grinning slightly, before noticing the teen staring at him oddly.

"Dude, is there something on my face?" he asked raising a hand and feeling around his face.

"No, its just your pokemon, he seems very attached for you to have gotten him only today."

"Stalker much." Black said taking a step back.

"Huh, oh no. I was at the sendoff." the teen said staring at Black, which was really starting to creep him out.

"Uh, well I should go if I want to make Accumula Town before tonight." Black said taking a step past the strange kid.

"Battle me." the boy said suddenly.

"Wait what."

"Battle me, I'd like to see what type of trainer you are."

"Dude, its polite to introduce yourself before you challenge some one to a battle." Black said, annoyance settling in.

"Excuse my lack of manners then. My name is N." N said.

"Black." Black said slowly, this kid was either bat shit crazy or had one nut job of a dad.

"So will you battle me now?" N asked.

"Sorry N, no can do." Black said walking away, "Maybe next time." He added over his shoulder.

"Pity" N said, "Timburr, use Mach Punch."

"Wait what." whipping around Black saw a small gray like thing charging at Loki with its fist raised and a wooden plank in its other arm.

"Loki dodge!" Black called out quickly.

Loki who had not noticed the charging fighting type, snapped into action quickly jumping into the air, causing the Timburr to charge underneath him and now towards Black, who quickly dived to the side.

"What the hell man!" Black shouted at N, who merely stood still.

"Timburr my friend, turn around and use Rock Throw."

The pokemon spun quickly, lodging the plank into that ground, which when he brought up now had a rock. Which was promptly thrown at Loki. "Loki blast it back with Dark Pulse!" Black shouted.

"Zorua" Loki cried, raising its front legs to charge the black and purple beam. With a final cry of "Zorua!" Loki let the beam go. The dark energy filled beam collided against the rock ripping through it before slamming into the Timburr.

"Ya go Loki!" Black shouted as he took out his pokedex. Scanning the downed pokemon the computerized voice blared **"Timburr, the Muscular Pokemon. Timburr always carries a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving. Timburr is a fighting type Pokemon".**

Wait fighting. Looking up Black saw the downed pokemon leap to its feet barely seeming fazed. "Loki use, uh scratch!" Black called out in panic.

"Zorua!" Loki barked, charging the fighting type. He leapt into the air to cover the last few steps before scratching at the pokemon.

"Timburr, use Mach Punch." N said from his spot calmly.

Quick as a flash Timburr brought its fist up slamming into Loki's underside, sending the dark type into the air. The super effective attack nearly knocking Loki out. With a shout of "Loki!" Black charged foreward as gravity took over bringing the slowly rising dark type crashing down.

Diving Black caught Loki bringing him to his chest as he rolled to a sitting position. "You okay buddy?" he asked.

"Zo...Zorua" Loki weakly replied struggling to get out of Black's grasp.

"No rest." Black said taking the pokeball Cedric had given him, and recalling Loki into it.

Standing up Black turned to glare at N, only for the boy to be gone.

* * *

**A/N:So Zorua has a name, and Black gets his ass schooled. but N did have the advantage with the breeding move and fighting type so oh well, anyways now we have a ninja like N who disappears with out a trace, where did he go, you probably can guess but again oh well. **

**Black's Party;**

**Loki, Male Zorua**

**Attacks: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Dark Pulse**

_Chapter Four, Pokemon Liberation?_

_"Hey N! Come here you douche"_


End file.
